i love you' is a slip of the tongue
by not always sane
Summary: " i love you" dosn't mean "forever" by any streach of the imagination. but dispite the heavy force against him, sasuke hopes to change that. mpreg, sasunaru. in revision.
1. snake bites

**Kay, so. this is the rewrite of my previous piece of crap story 'i love you' is a slip of the tong i hope you all enjoy and love it.**

**disclaimer: I'm only putting this on here once so get it straight; i, Dede, do not own, publish or distribute naruto characters, mangas, animes and or merchandise. it belongs to the writer whom i adore.**

**got it? good. on with the show**

_

* * *

_

_The darkness was everywhere around me. It invaded all of my senses and blurred my vision, smudging the colors together and the lines between reality and dream became ever smaller. _

_I felt like I was drowning. But there was no water. I couldn't breathe and there was a tight throb in my chest, which even thought it hurt I found comforting, like somehow I was still alive because of it._

_Then as quick as the feeling came, it was gone, leaving a dream in its place._

_I missed it, the feeling of the stability in the dream that wasn't in my waking world._

_The cries of a baby echoed through the halls of the old building. I fallowed the screaming Childs's shrill cries and stopped upon a large white (or what I assumed to be white, it was too dark to tell) door that was barely hanging onto its hinges. The cries secede and I reached out to the door but found myself unable to open it. For I felt that if I did _something_ would change and I wasn't sure I was ready for that. _

_The dream always ended the same._

_But destiny it seemed had other plans for me._

"_There's no going back if you go in there" a small voice drifted to my ears. I whipped my head around so fast my neck hurt. The voice belonged to the boy, who stood behind me. He was small, maybe only six or seven but he looked as if he could inflicted more damage then I preserved. His poster was casual; hips tilted forward, hands in pockets, a lazy smile which could have been mistaken for a smirk graced his petal pink lips. His dark hair cascaded everywhere; untamed and I found myself wondering if his mother let him go around like that._

_He found amusement in my confusion and with a grace that reminded me of a dark haired friend of mine; he walked over to me and peered into my blue eyes with his own shimmering blue ones._

"_W-who are you" I stuttered out._

_He smiled at me and very carefully he slid his hand to my abdomen and caressed it._

_His touch was warm and soothing. I drifted off as he drew small circles into my flesh._

"_You will know me very soon" he smiled widely at me and I noticed he had no front tooth. I smiled back despite myself, my doubt and reached down to bury my face into his small warm neck. He giggled and wrapped his small hands around my neck._

"_I love you momma"_

Oooooooooo

I awoke with a start. My breath came out in short gasps and in the quiet of my room made them seemed even louder. Sweat covered my body; leaking into my PJ's and making my blond hair cling to my face.

I threw off my covers and raced to the bathroom, my hand placed firmly over my mouth to keep the bile in my mouth.

I dumped the contents of my stomach into the toilet for the next five minutes and when my dinner was done escaping its acid filled prison. I gave a few more dry heaves before rinsing out my mouth with tap water. I shuddered at the vile taste.

Grabbing my toothbrush, I scrubbed my teeth with vigor and spit into the sink.

I glanced up at my pale reflection, spotted a receding blemish and touched it lightly.

It stung and I wondered where the hell I got this one form.

Two weeks ago was when I first started finding them; red and pink little pricks on my skin that were sore and slightly tender for days until they would fade away completely and then the next day, another was there again to take its place as a recurring annoyance in my life. They weren't very big, only a centimeter apart and most of the time I could hide them. But one exceedingly day when I was training with sakara and kiba and when I started lifting my shirt to ring out the sweat kiba noticed a rather large one placed directly over my stomach.

"What the hell is that?" kiba asked, shaking out his sweat drenched hair.

I glanced down and gave a frown, they were getting bigger.

"No idea" I shrugged. I was a good liar.

"Looks like snake bites" sakara commented packing up her medical gear and slinging it over her shoulder.

Snakes… sounded familiar…

"Hey naruto!" kiba screamed from across the field, sakara waving for me to fallow.

"Come on!" he urged "ramen is on me!" I grinned and raced to catch him, my worries forgotten

Oooooooooo

"Damn it all!" I screeched as I slid back onto my covers after a long shower.

"How in the fuck am I supposed to sleep when I have to puke every three minutes?" this was getting on my nerves. I had been in and out of bed at least fifteen times since my first vomiting session and, taken two showers to rid myself of the stench of vomit, sent sakara a message to tell her that I would not be coming since I was sick and had said every cures word I could think of at least twice.

And I still couldn't sleep!

"Motherfucking cock sucking hore shitting shit-face" I screamed into my pillow and beat against it with my fist.

There was a harsh thump against my wall and a gruff voice screamed:

"Shut the fuck up in there!" and I did; only because I fell asleep.

* * *

**soooooo, what did you think? better then the original? worse? what?**

**please forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. spell check only dose so much and i have dyslexia(i have no idea how it's spelled)which sucks by the way.**

**with all my love-Dede**


	2. to the town we go

**as much time as spend working on the chapters i feel like they should be longer. anyway, this may be the longest chapter i've ever writen.**

** warnings: un-beat'd, m-preg thats about it don't like, well to bad turn back now if ya don't if you have any sugestions or any conserns feel free to message me or whatever. **

**enjoy the show.**

* * *

Medication was the best thing in the world. I decide as I popped two pink pills into my mouth and took a swig of water from my glass.

My head pounded un-mercifully and my mouth felt like the Sahara desert at the moment. And I had no fucken' idea why; one minute I was happily training out by the lake working on my chakra control then out of nowhere I got this tingle in the pit of my stomach. I thought nothing of it at first.

But as I relaxed and fed my chakra through my body the tingle became a twinge and the twinge spread to my arms legs and chest till it became a full blown throb and I was forced to sit and rest before I waddled my way home. By the time I was at my front door I was so drained of energy that I passed out on my warn plastic kitchen folding chair. The skin of my stomach prickled and I scratched it lightly. A moment later the itch was back with vengeance. I yanked up my shirt and gasped. The bite mark on my stomach had swelled and puffed like a small red mountain on my skin and as I itched it with no prevail; the redness only got worse so I slid my shirt down and downed the rest of my water.

Best to ignore it for now, decided

I silently wished that I had the energy to get up and go to bed, but I didn't so I was stuck in my kitchen with a monster headache and an unending itch to match for the moment till I could muster the energy required for moving four feet to the bed.

God, I felt like shit.

I tapped my fingers against fake wood of the table and picked a piece off that was rolled back, exposing the cheep cardboard material underneath.

I need new furniture… and a new color for the walls and…

A knock at my door pulled me from contemplating the chances of finding orange paint in the clearance section of Mr. Hajji's hardware store.

"Come in" I called.

A bubblegum pink head popped threw my door and smiled sweetly at me then frowned.

"You look like crap" she said bluntly. I rolled my eyes and picked at the table till it resembled a heart, or a pig. It depended on how you looked at it.

"Did ya' need somethen' sakara-chan?" she shook her head and then I noticed the small red mark that hid just under her hair.

Garaa is in town. I mused then smirked at her.

"So does your mom know you've been necking the kazekage?" her cheeks darkened to a light pink shade and she stammered.

"No, she thinks I got bit by a very, very big bug" she mumbled. I imagined that she might feel a tad bit guilty for not informing her mother of her cavorting with the leader of the sand village.

"But, I'll tell her soon, I have too if I want her to be at the wedding anyway" she glanced down at her feet and her cheeks lit up like the fourth of July. My eyes widened and my mouth hung open in utter shock.  
"Sakara, what do you mean _wedding?_" the word slid off my tough like ice, cold and ridged.

She held out her hand and I my eyes zoned in on the small, beautifully cut pink diamond that adorned a silver bad on her left ring finger. My eyes widened even more, he purposed to her.

Garaa, purposed to sakara.

"Naruto..." I could feel sakara's worried gaze on my face, but I couldn't even look up to meet it.

It wasn't that I wasn't happy for her, no I was ecstatic that my two best friends had someone they loved and wanted to spend their lives with. And I was so glad that Garaa had found an understanding sole to fall in love with, he deserved it.

It was me I was sad for, mad at; me and my pathetic life.

God, I sounded like a girl. On the upside, my itch was gone.

Putting on a happy face and mustering up my supply of emergency enthusiasm, I tilted me head up and grinned at her.

"So, can I be best man?" and that did it, she smiled back.

Oooooooooo

The headaches were getting worse.

I had fainted four times in the last week and my entire body would go numb if I sat to long in one position. Along with some other complications that I could notch up on the list of my body disorders (it was sky rocketing at the moment) it seemed that every morning at exactly three A.M my sex-drive decided to kick in to first gear and left me back, panting and sweating in my in my bed with another mess to clean up. It wouldn't have scared me if it weren't for the dreams, which varied in explicitness and… genders, recently.

Sometimes they would start off as something from an r-rated movie right away, and other times they would be slow, like a dream, toughs were the days I thought of sasuke.

I had been thinking of him recently and if I look back and really was honest with myself I would have to admit that I had a bit of an obsession with him; drinking up every word, and every conversation that had to do with even the slightest about him with vigour. And in the end, it had been a fruitless tree, Born by the seed of my obsession and loneliness.

No one knew where he was and after killing his brother he had sort of just fallen off the map. He was not brought up as the topic of town gossip anymore and if he did manage to slip in the conversation he was only talked about out of sadness.

People didn't like sadness, so he wasn't talked about, simple as that.

I miss him… I realized which path my thought were taking a quickly snapped my attention back to the dirt road to the hokage's tower. Thinking of him would only make things hurt worse, it was bad enough I saw him in my dreams every night, I didn't need to add to the pain.

Ooooooooooo

"So, what seems to be the problem gaki?" (1)

Baa-Chan leaned back in her chair and plopped her feet on her desk in a relaxed manner. (2)

I shifted uncomfortably from my right side to my left and back again. I really didn't want to ask her for help but, unfortunately this... sickness was affecting my mission skills and I couldn't afford to slip up in the field.

"It's... well you see, I have an, umm, problem" I stuttered, my cheeks flamed with embarrassment. She raised her eyebrows and gave me a smirk.

"And these... 'Problems' wouldn't happen to include uchiha kid would it?" I stared at her, dumbfounded by her sudden psychic abilities.

"Maybe, one of them..." I hinted, coyly. She gave me a swift nod and leaned further back into her seat with a sigh.

"We found him naruto" she said so quietly I had to lean into ketch it. My heart stopped then for moment. I swallowed hard and let out a shaky breath.

"W-where is he?" I managed to rasp out. She frowned but answered none the less.

"He's living in a small town to the west of here; it's a three day trip" she gave me a pointed look and slid her feet from her desk.

"But naruto, you have to promise me that you won't go alone" she glanced at me with pleading eyes and I gave a short nod, to surprised to even function properly. She wasn't satisfied with my unquestioned acceptance; she was so used to my defiance by now that if I wasn't defiant she knew there was trouble in paradise.

"Then you may leave" and then I bolted from the room and rushed back home to pack with only one question on my mind.

Who was I to take?

Oooooooooo

"Naruto, slow down!" sakara chastised me as I raced through the tree tops, jumping from branch to branch with rapidly growing speed as we neared the small village.

I was far more eager to see sasuke than sakara was. When I left baa-Chan's office the night previous night I ran through a list of willing people who might come with me in the trip to find sasuke. Sakara came up as the first one and before I could think twice about it I was racing to her house.

She was reluctant, at first. That was to be expected, sasuke was (might still be) her first love, and he without the intention to do so, broke her heart. I felt a cretin amount of sympathy for her, because I was in the same boat as she was in back then.

And the 'I love sasuke' boat was a sad one to be on. The people who were on it were few and fleeting as time went on without him. I was the only one grieving now, it seemed.

I picked up speed as the jade green light from the tree tops dissipated and started to turn a bright shimmering gold.

We're close... I realized. And as this happened my adrenalin skyrocketed and spread like wildfire through my veins. My heart pounded loudly in my chest, pushing the blood to my ears and distorting all the sounds around me. I hardly heard sakara's faint voice in the background as I neared the edge of the forest.

I broke through the last line of trees and skidded to a stop. I was breathing hard and still catching my breath when sakara leapt to my side and gave me a disapproving look.

But it was ignored.

Laid out in front of us was a sight to behold. We stood upon a ledge that over looked a small village town. It was a small quaint town that was only a spot compared to the leaf village, but it held an aura around it of complete and utter acceptance that most people craved for, but rarely found. The town seemed to be etched from the very mountains that surrounded it and played off the landscape too add to its natural beauty. I could see now why sasuke would want to live in such a place: it was peaceful, something sasuke never got as a child or as a missing Nin.

The only thing that reminded me that I was not alone on the ledge was sakara's sudden intake of a breath. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye and found the same expression that held my face not a second before. I smiled at her for a moment and then gave a nod to the village.

"Let's go"

Oooooooooo

When we arrived at the gates to the town I was fairly cretin that we would not be welcome without full blown search. But much to my surprise (and sakara's but she wouldn't let me have the satisfaction of making fun at her later for it) once the guard caught sight of us he look as if he were ecstatic to see us rather than suspicious. And in a frantic rush awoke his sleeping comrade next to him who glared but squinted at us and then he seemed to almost fall from his tilted chair as we reached the steps.

Sakara and I shared a look as we approached the men with unease but said nothing.

"Welcome!" the saluted us in unison. "We are so glad you came" they smiled broadly at us. I nodded to them and made a move to side step them but was quickly held. I shot the burly man a glare and ha visibly shrunk back.

"We're sorry uzamakie-sama. But we need you and haruon-sama to come with us" the shorter of the two said calmly. At the mention of our names we stiffened up but this went unnoticed by the guards. I spared a glance at sakara and she nodded.

Whoever wanted to see us was a powerful person.

I made no struggle as the shorter of the two grabbed sakara by her inner elbow and tugged her along. The mere fact that he was touching her made me feel agitated, or maybe it was the stairs: there were _a lot _of them as we were hauled from the main gate to the centre of the town where the whispering started and by the time we stopped in front of a pair of huge white gates we had attracted the entire towns attention.

Sakara and I kept our faces schooled to cool and composed looks but inside I was itching to be done with all this and go off to find sasuke myself. And the only reason I didn't do that was because I had a feeling that if we fallowed these fools around, we'd find sasuke.

The gates slid open with ease and soon we were lead through massive gardens and twisting halls of bushes till we came to yet another pair of white gates and then the guards switched off with two new ones (one tall and lean the other well muscled and even burlier than the first) and waved goodbye to us.

Once the gates were closed the tall guard turned to us, reached into his pocket and held out a round devise that made me shiver unconsciously.

The chakra reducer sat in his gloved palm waiting to be plucked and most certainly used. Bad memories of the snow land filled my mind.

I shivered.

The guard caught wind of this and smiled at me.

"It's only for now till after you see the master, then you can take them off"

I felt sakara's silent agreement and slid the cool metal against my skin of my chest and cracked it, turning it on.

The guard nodded to a sentinel perched upon the roof top and we were lead into a traditional Japanese building. If it had been a different situation, I would have been impressed with the architecture and the professional design that went into every detail. But that was not the case and therefore, my mind wandered to more pressing matters than the colour scheme of the house.

Sakara and I bumped shoulders. That was her sign to be careful because she could sense something amiss. She had acuter senses than I and in the field that was an advantage we had as a team. We worked perfectly together; every move, tactic and jutsu we had worked with each other's move to create a deadly force.

As we neared the inner workings of the building the security lessened rather than beefing it up. I got the sudden impression that who ever lived here was fairly cretin of their ability or they were just really cocky. The occasional guard passed us and as to be expected by now, their eyes would go wide and their mouths would drop then a deep bow would start till we left the corridor. I rarely heard a sound besides our quite walking in the halls and the chirping of spring birds outside. I found the estate to be quite lonely, despite the size.

"We have arrived" the burly guard announced, pulling me from my musings and gestured to the sliding ojji doors with intercut patterns painted across them. In a respectful fashion the guards stepped back and gave us a good two feet of space. The doors slid open and sakara gave me a glance before stepping throught the door way.

I turned to the guards when they did not fallow.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked, gesturing to the doors. The tall one shook his head and smiled at me.

"We are not allowed past this point" I nodded and took a hesitant step through the doors before the shut behind me, leaving the room only lit by candles. I turned to ask sakara if she could see but found no trace of her.

"She's safe naruto, no need to worried" a husky voice whispered against my ear, hot breaht raising the hair on my neck. I shivered and schooled my panicked face.

"So good to see you again, Sasuke."

* * *

**Hahaha, i have ammazzzing plans for this, yes i do. **


	3. authors note

If I did have amazing plans for this story then they are lost on me now. But I like the idea so some revision will be in order. I have neglected my writing for to long. DeDe is back. Thank you to all who have read my story from this point on prepare to be amazed.

-DeDe


End file.
